


You Should Have Listened

by OwlAlly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Hurt Stiles, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, PTSD Stiles, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, Torture
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlAlly/pseuds/OwlAlly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le secret de Stiles est dévoilé. Il a tué Donovan.</p><p>En pause, le temps de finir la version anglaise-> OwlAlly -> You should have listened EV</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CONSEQUENCES

**Author's Note:**

> Première fanfic. laissez moi des commentaires constructifs et des conseils si vous en avez :)

« Scott !» appelle Stiles, tandis que son meilleur ami se détourne de lui.

« Scott, attends, je peux tout t’expliquer ! » supplie-t-il.

Mais Scott ne se retourne pas. Il quitte la chambre de Stiles, suivi par Liam, Hayden et Mason. Seuls Lydia et Théo restent dans la pièce. Le silence est lourd, et il faut quelques minutes avant que Lydia ne le brise.

« Tu aurais dû nous le dire avant. » dit-elle d’un air de reproche.

Stiles ouvre la bouche. Il veut dire qu’il est désolé, s’expliquer, dire qu’il regrette, mais elle ne lui en laisse pas le temps, secouant la main, et quittant la pièce elle aussi, avec un regard déçu et triste. C’était pire que ce que Stiles avait imaginé. Son père avait fait le lien entre le corps retrouvé dans la bibliothèque, le badge de Stiles et n’avait rien trouvé de mieux que d’aller interroger Scott. Qui s’était empressé de demander des explications, devant la meute, faisant fit de l’absence de Malia, partie avec Deaton. Stiles n’avait pas eu d’autre choix que d’avouer qu’effectivement, il avait tué Donovan. Parce que c’était ce qu’il avait fait non ? Peut importait que ce soit de la « légitime défense ». Parce que les faits étaient là. Donovan était mort. Et c’était de sa faute. Il ne l’avait pas voulu. Il avait réagi en panique, avait à peine réfléchit en détachant les barres d’acier. Et quand il s’était retourné, quand il avait vu le torse de Donovan transpercé, son corps arqué, pendant comme une poupée désarticulée, un pantin grotesque dont on aurait coupé les fils, il avait été soulagé. Et quand, malgré tout, il avait voulu, tenté de l’aider, malgré l’évidence de ses maigres chances de survies, et que Donovan avait poussé un dernier râle avant que son corps ne se détende d’un coup, presque violement, il n’avait pensé qu’une chose : « bien ». Tant mieux. Il est mort, je suis en vie, qui a gagné hein ? Mais il s’était vite repris, horrifié. Il ne voulait pas se réjouir de sa mort. Non. Il était juste soulagé de ne pas avoir subi le sort qu’il lui réservait. Il ne voulait pas devenir comme le Nogitsune. Ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas, ne devait pas se réjouir de la mort de quelqu’un, même si ce quelqu’un essayait de le bouffer. Ce n’était pas bien. C’était contraire à ses principes, à son éducation. Et il savait que Scott ne l’approuverait pas. Et il ne voulait pas perdre Scott. C’était son frère, son ami. Et depuis que Malia avait rompu avec lui, il n’avait plus que lui. Lydia l’avait rejeté, et même si ils étaient plus ou moins amis, c’était simplement parce qu’ils faisaient partis de la meute de Scott. Il n’avait pas de liens avec Kira, pas encore, et de toute façon, elle était partie. Liam était le béta de Scott, pas son ami. Et Stiles le savait, il savait très bien qu’il n’était avec la meute que parce que Scott était son ami. Mais maintenant ? Stiles se tourne vers Théo. Il le regarde, furieux, et gronde :

« Qu’est ce que je t’avais dit ? Il n’acceptera jamais ce genre de choses. Dégage maintenant, vas-t-en, et méfie toi que je n’aille pas lui dire que toi aussi tu as tué une chimère ! »

Stiles ne voulait pas dire ça. Il sait très bien que la mort de Donovan est de sa faute, mais il sait aussi que Théo était là ce soir là et qu’il ne l’a pas aidé. Les yeux de Théo se plissent et il avance, menaçant.

« Je ne t’ai pas balancé. Si tu me dénonce, ce serait par pure méchanceté. J’ai aidé Scott à retrouver Liam et Ayden, et grâce à cela la meute m’a accepté. Tu n’as pas le droit de ruiner mes efforts, alors que je ne t’ai rien fait. »

Stiles inspire fort par le nez, et croise les bras. Il le déteste, oh dieu, il le hait même, mais il n’a pas tord. Stiles le sait, et ne peut rien lui répondre.

« Tu es jaloux. Ajoute Théo. Tu es jaloux du fait que Scott me fasse confiance, de ma place dans la meute, qu’ils m’aiment plus que toi. Crache Théo. Tu es pathétique. »

Et il s’en va. Sans un mot de plus, il ne ferme même pas la porte. Stiles entends celle de l’entrée s’ouvrir et se fermer quelques secondes plus tard, et il lâche un souffle qu’il ne savait pas retenir. Il s’effondre sur sa moquette, et entoure ses genoux de ses bras. Il essaye de ne pas penser, de ne pas laisser le nœud qui lui lace la poitrine comprimer aussi sa gorge, mais il sait. Il sait que Théo a raison. Parce qu’il n’est qu’un pathétique humain, faible et incapable. Il n’a pas pu empêcher la possession par le Nogitsune, n’a pas su garder sa petite copine, n’a pas été assez fort pour combattre Donovan sans le tuer. Il est toujours celui qu’il faut sauver. Même Lydia est devenue plus forte, alors qu’ils la protégeaient avant. Il est le plus faible. Il n’est pas comme Scott. Il n’est pas fort, n’a pas autant d’amis ni de gens qui seraient prêts à mourir pour lui si il le fallait, n’a pas assez de force pour s’autoriser à avoir un grand cœur. Il n’est qu’un pathétique humain, perdu dans ses sentiments égoïstes et qui joue au sheriff comme si il avait la moindre compétence pour. Stiles ne s’autorise pas à pleurer. Il ne veut pas s’en donner le droit. Il se lève, et s’allonge dans son lit, le cœur en miette. Est-ce que Scott va au moins le laisser s’expliquer, s’excuser, est ce que les autres vont au moins continuer à lui parler ? Ces questions tournent en boucle dans sa tête, et il ne s’endort que lorsque que le soleil se lève.

***

Quand Stiles arrive au lycée, il a un horrible mal de crâne. Ses yeux le brûlent. Il n’a dormi que deux heures et le stress lui donne envie de vomir. Quand il arrive au casier, il n’a toujours croisé personne de la meute. Il prend ses affaires, la tête basse, et va en classe. Juste devant la porte de la salle de math, Malia l’attends. Il la regarde avec espoir, et s’approche sans savoir quoi dire.

« Scott m’a tout raconté. Annonce-t-elle d’une voix qui ne traduit pas ses sentiments.

-Je te connais, je me doute que tu l’as fait pour te défendre. Tu es bien trop gentil pour tuer de sang froid.

Stiles sens son cœur gonfler de soulagement. Enfin, quelqu’un est de son côté.

-J’en aurais fait autant tu sais, ajoute-t-elle d’une voix tranquille, sauf que moi je lui aurais arraché la gorge avec les crocs.

Stiles frémit.

-Je ne t’en tiens pas rigueur, mais Scott… Elle laisse la phrase flotter dans l’air, pendant que Stiles regarde par-dessus son épaule. Scott est à sa place, la tête dans ses cahiers, mais Stiles est sûr et certain qu’il écoute leur conversation.

\- Scott, reprend Malia, si. Et il ne veut pas que tu t’approches de qui que ce soit faisant partie de la meute. J’ai dû le supplier pour venir te parler. Tu comprends, moi je ne t’en veux pas, mais il est mon alpha, je ne peux pas lui désobéir. »

Stiles a l’impression de s’être changé en statue. Il ne réagit pas quand Malia lui effleure la joue et murmure un « au-revoir », avant de se dépêcher d’aller s’asseoir à côté de Théo. Il a envie de faire demi-tour, de courir et de hurler. Mais le professeur l’a vu, et lui ordonne d’aller s’installer. Alors il obéit, mécaniquement, complètement engourdit. Quand il passe à côté de ses amis- des ses anciens amis apparemment- pas un ne le regarde. Rien. Ils ne réagissent pas. Et ils ne changent pas de comportement de toute la journée. Il croise Liam, Hayden et Mason plus tard dans la matinée, et pas un ne fait mine de remarquer sa présence. Au déjeuner, Stiles mange-à peine- seul, dans son coin, et retourne en classe. L’après-midi passe, et Stiles attends la fin des cours pour essayer de parler à Scott. Il le retrouve sur le parking, entouré par Lydia et Liam, qui lui lancent des regards de reproche.

« Scott, laisse-moi-t’expliquer ! » demande-t-il. Il l’appelle plusieurs fois, et quand il essaye de lui toucher l’épaule, Scott se retourne violement, ses yeux de loups brillant d’un rouge mauvais.

\- Il n’y a rien à expliquer. dit-il, et c’est presque un grondement qui sort d’entre ses lèvres.

\- Tu l’as tué oui ou non ?

Stiles sursaute, puis tremble, le regard blessé.

-Oui, souffle-t-il, mais…

Scott l’interromps. -Mais rien. Tu l’as tué, alors que je t’ai dit que je voulais les sauver. Je ne sais pas pour qui tu te prends Stiles, mais tu n’es certainement pas un héros. Tu as agit comme Peter l’aurait fait, et je n’approuve pas ça du tout. Nous ne sommes pas des monstres, on ne tue pas nos ennemis. Je ne suis pas ami avec les meurtriers. Va-t-en. » crache Scott, furieux, mais c’est lui qui s’en va.

Il part avec Liam et Lydia, et laisse Stiles seul sur le parking.

Quand Stiles rentre chez lui, c’est sous une pluie diluvienne. Il est dans un état de choc, se rends à peine compte de ce qui l’entoure. Quand il se gare devant chez lui, il ne remarque pas la voiture de son père, et il sursaute quand celui-ci l’intercepte dans l’entrée.

« Il faut qu’on parle. Annonce-t-il.

Il part dans le salon et s’installe, ne prenant même pas la peine de vérifier que son fils le suive. Quand Stiles s’assoit, son père prend une grande inspiration.

-J’ai reçu un coup de téléphone de Scott. Stiles sent son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine. Il m’a tout raconté.

-Papa, je… commence Stiles, mais son père lève la main.

-J’ai essayé de t’éduquer convenablement, malgré la mort de ta mère. Je sais que j’ai beaucoup travaillé, et que je n’ai pas toujours assez de temps pour toi, mais je ne pensais pas un jour que mon propre fils deviendrait un meurtrier.

Stiles à l’impression que la maison vient de s’écrouler sur sa tête.

-Papa, j’ai... j’ai essayé de me défendre, j’ai…

-Se défendre ce n’est pas tuer son adversaire Stiles. Le Sheriff se pince le nez. Plus que ces mots, c’est son expression déçue et dégoûtée qui brise Stiles.

-Papa, j’ai…

-Ne m’appelle pas comme ça. Gronde le Sheriff.

Stiles ouvre la bouche. Tout l’air contenu dans ses poumons s’échappe comme s’il avait prit un coup de poing.

-Je ne vais pas te dénoncer, je vais te couvrir. Dieu sait que ça m’en coûte, mais je vais le faire, par respect pour la mémoire de ta mère, parce qu’elle n’aurait pas supporté l’idée que son fils commence sa vie par une peine de prison. Mais lorsque tu auras atteins l’âge légal, je veux que tu quittes cette maison. Maintenant, va dans a chambre."

Stiles n’a même pas la force de protester. Il se lève, et grimpe les escaliers dans un état second. Il ne réalise pas ce qu’il vient de se passer. Il ne sent pas les larmes qui dégoulinent le long de ses joues. Il ouvre la porte de sa chambre, et la ferme doucement. Il s’assoit sur le bord de son lit, et ne bouge plus. Il laisse les sanglots secouer son corps, sans se rouler en boule, juste en restant assis dans le noir, les dents plantées dans les lèvres pour ne laisser passer aucun son. Il ne comprend pas. Il a beau rejouer les moments de la journée dans sa tête, il ne comprend pas comment sa vie a pu prendre un tel tournant en une dizaine d’heures seulement. Il passe la nuit dans la même position, s’endormant uniquement parce que la fatigue le rattrape à un moment.

Le lendemain matin, son père ne lui adresse pas à regard. Stiles doit serrer les dents pour ne pas éclater en sanglot devant son bol de céréales. Au lycée, personne ne lui parle. Pas même les joueurs de l’équipe de lacrosse. Pas même Danny, qui lui lance un regard mauvais. Stiles comprend au bout d’un moment que Scott a dû répandre de fausses rumeurs, parce que beaucoup chuchotent furieusement sur son passage. Stiles ne comprends pas. Comment Scott est il passé de son meilleur ami, à son bourreau en une journée ? D’abord la meute, puis son père, et maintenant tout le lycée. Stiles survit à peine à la journée.

Et il a l’impression de mourir à la suivante. Un mois passe, un mois durant lequel les personnes qu’il aime le plus ignorent totalement son existence, et les autres le détestent. Stiles ne mange presque plus. Il était déjà mince. Il devient maigre. Il marche la tête baissée, n’ose plus croiser le regard de personne. Il quitte l’équipe de lacrosse, quand il se rend compte que les joueurs sont de plus en plus violents avec lui. La nuit, il hurle sans son oreiller en souhaitant de toutes ses forces se réveiller de ce cauchemar. Il a essayé de reparler à Scott. Plusieurs fois. La dernière, Scott l’a poussé contre un mur et lui a hurlé de ne plus jamais s’approcher de lui. Son père ne lui adresse pas la parole, ne prépare pas ses repas, fait comme s’il n’avait jamais eu de fils. Stiles remarque même un jour que toutes les photos de lui on disparu de leurs cadres. Il réussit à peine à garder des notes acceptables. Il ne dort plus, pas sans l’aide de somnifères en tout cas. Il tient un mois. Un mois de solitude et de souffrance. Et au bout d’un mois, il craque. Il avait croisé son père en rentrant, son père qui avait recommencé à boire, et qui semblait complètement déphasé, avachi sur le canapé. Quand Stiles était passé dans le salon, le Sheriff avait saisi son verre encore rempli de whisky et l’avait jeté de toutes ses forces sur son fils. Stiles avait eu à peine le temps d’esquiver le projectile, qui s’était écrasé contre le mur et avait éclaté en mille morceaux, couvrant Stiles d’alcool et d’éraflures. Il s’était relevé, et avait regardé son père avec un mélange de terreur d’incrédulité. Mais le Sheriff s’était rassit, et ne lui avait pas jeté un seul regard. C’était comme s’il venait de lancer une balle à un chien. Stiles avait senti les larmes se mettre à couler, et il avait couru dans sa chambre en rasant les murs. Et maintenant il était là, étendu sur son lit, harassé, abattu. Les sanglots avaient déchiré son corps fatigué, mais ils avaient finis par s’arrêter. Mais pas la douleur. Une douleur sourde, de dégoût de soi même qui se diffusait dans tout son corps. Elle grondait comme une mer déchaînée, submergeant Stiles. Ça faisait un mois qu’il se noyait. Il suffoquait. Il voulait que ça s’arrête. Il n’en pouvait plus. Alors il se lève, chancelant, et vacille jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il trouve, en fouillant, une longue lame de rasoir. Il la fixe longtemps, assez pour que sa vision fatigue et qu’elle devienne floue. Il aurait dû laisser Donovan le tuer, pense-t-il. Il aurait dû le laisser le massacrer, le manger à moitié et le laisser se vider de son sang sur le sol. Tout plutôt que l’enfer dans lequel il était plongé. C’était surement ce que Scott aurait préféré. Que Stiles crève. Qu’il disparaisse, lui, le pathétique et inutile fragile humain qui se mettait toujours en travers de son chemin.

Il repense à ce que Lydia a dit. « Tu aurais dû nous le dire plus tôt. »

À ce que Théo lui a dit. « Tu es jaloux ».

À ce que Scott lui a dit : « Nous ne sommes pas des monstres, on ne tue pas nos ennemis. Je ne suis pas amis avec les meurtriers.»

À ce que son père lui à dit : « Je ne pensais pas un jour que mon propre fils deviendrait un meurtrier ».

Quand il ouvre les yeux à nouveau, quatre entailles sanglantes barrent ses bras et son sang s’écoule en longues traînées rouges. Et soudainement, la douleur disparaît. Stiles a l’impression de réapprendre à respirer. Sa vision se concentre sur son bras mutilé, et il ne sens plus que la brûlure de ces quatre lignes. La douleur est vive, et claire. Précise, concentrée uniquement en un point. Et Stiles respire. Il attrape un chiffon, l’enroule autours de son bras. Il retourne dans sa chambre, s’écroule sur son lit. Il est fatigué. Il ferme les yeux, et laisse le sommeil l’emmener loin, jusqu’au prochain cauchemar.


	2. DISPARITION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il regarde le tas de ferraille pathétique qu’est sa voiture et il se demande comment il peut être aussi attaché à une chose aussi cassée, aussi inutile que ce tas de taule. Peut-être parce que c’est l’une de ses affaires qui lui rappelle la meute. Combien de fois avait-il conduit Scott, Allison, Lydia ou Derek là où on lui ordonnait d’aller ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\  
> Hands up if you're below eighteen !  
> ce chapitre est plutôt moche et violent, âmes sensibles s'abstenir ;)
> 
> Je tiens à m'excuser pour l'énorme laps de temps entre ces deux chapitres. j'ai dû déménager pour les études qui recommencent bientôt, et ce chapitre n'était pas facile à finir.  
> Brefffff j'essayerais d'updater plus vite, même si ça semble compromis ^^
> 
> je prends comments et kudos à volonté hein, soyez pas timides :)

Stiles se réveille avec une douleur sourde dans le bras. Il se lève avec un grognement et va dans la salle de bain. Le torchon qu’il utilise comme bandage est imprégné de sang et la peau a cicatrisé avec le tissu. Il est obligé de l’arracher, et avec un grognement de douleur bande correctement les chairs à vif. Il ne veut pas que cela se rouvre pendant les cours. Il s’habille, se saisit de son sac et descend au rez-de-chaussée. Le Sheriff est dans la cuisine, une tasse à la main et un toast dans l’autre. Il ne lève pas la tête au passage de Stiles, et l’adolescent se mord les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer. Que peut-il faire ? Cela fait plus d’un mois qu’il essaye de s’excuser. De s’expliquer. Mais personne ne veut l’entendre. Pire, tous refusent de le laisser parler. Et il a essayé auprès de tout le monde. Scott, Liam, Hayden, Mason… Malia a beau lui avoir dit qu’elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle refuse quand même de lui parler. Stiles pensait qu’au moins Lydia accepterais de l’écouter, mais il s’était trompé... elle le croisait dans les couloirs et l’ignorait délibérément, comme avant la transformation de Scott. C’était d’elle qu’il se sentait le plus proche après Scott, et elle aussi l’avait abandonné. Stiles n’osait pas aller parler à Deaton ni à Mélissa, la mère de Scott. Et s’ils réagissaient comme le Sheriff ? Si, comme tout le monde, ils ne considéraient pas ce qu’avait fait Stiles comme de l’auto-défense mais comme un meurtre barbare ? Stiles ne le supporterais pas.  
********************************************************************  
Stiles sort du dernier cours de la journée, et il est exténué. Il a de plus en plus de mal à dormir, même avec des somnifères. Avec un soupir, il se frotte le bras, là où les entailles cicatrisent et où d’autres plus récentes saignent encore discrètement. Cela fait presque un mois et deux semaines que la meute ne lui a pas adressé la parole. Stiles se sent vide. Il a l’impression de s’effacer tout doucement, de mourir à petit feux et de disparaitre, comme de la poussière soufflée par le vent, grain par grain. Il se glisse parmi le flot de lycéens pressé, et se coule jusqu’à sa fidèle jeep. Il pose son sac sur le siège passager, s’assoit sur le sien et contemple le volant pendant quelques instants. Quels cours a-t-il eu aujourd’hui ? Est-ce qu’au moins il était dans la bonne classe ? Pour lui, les cours étaient un enfer. Voir la meute à quelque mètre seulement, tous les jours, avec ce sentiment d’impuissance et de désespoir de plus en plus oppressant jusqu’à la sonnerie finale était une torture. Il avait l’impression que sa gorge était comprimée dans un étau, que son ventre se tordait sur lui-même, et il était constamment nerveux, tendu et au bord des larmes. Mais à force, il commençait à s’engourdir. Ces émotions disparaissaient pour ne laisser qu’une douleur sourde, presque en arrière-plan, et il sombrait dans un état végétatif, les yeux fixés sur le mur, l’esprit totalement vierge. Même ses troubles de l’attention et son hyperactivité semblaient disparaitre. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu’il ait triplé les doses de ses médicaments.  
Il déglutit et sort de sa torpeur. Presque tous les élèves étaient partis, et les voitures restantes appartenaient certainement à ceux de l’équipe de lacrosse et au personnel de l’établissement.  
Stiles tourne la clé dans le contact, et à la seconde où il entend le bruit du moteur, il sait qu’il ne pourra pas réparer cette panne seul. La batterie était à plat. Il avait besoin d’un chargeur, de câbles ou d’une voiture au moteur démarré. Il pense une seconde à laisser sa voiture sur place, et à rentrer à pied. Mais ça ne réparerait pas sa voiture, et il savait que les autres lycéens ne l’aideraient pas plus le lendemain. Il se résous, et prenant son téléphone d’une main tremblante, compose le numéro du poste du sheriff.  
« Député Parrish, police de Beacon Hills, je vous écoute ?  
Stiles soupir de soulagement. Il sait que son père ne répondra pas à ses appels, mais si un de ses collègues lui tend le téléphone, il ne peut pas le refuser.  
-heu, B… Bonjour Parrish, c’est Stiles, est ce que tu peux me passer mon père s’il te plait ?  
-Ah Stiles ! Ça fait longtemps que je n’ai pas entendu parler de toi, comment vas-tu ? Je te le passe, attends !  
Stiles a soudain les larmes aux yeux. Cela faisait longtemps que personne ne lui avait ne serait-ce que posé une question aussi banale que « ça va ? »  
Il se racle la gorge avec gène et murmure :  
« Merci Parrish »  
Le député ne répond pas mais des voix éloignées indiquent que la communication n’est pas coupée. Le téléphone grésille, et soudain, Stiles entend un « Allo ? » presque grondé.  
Stiles sait que son père est furieux. Cela fait des semaines qu’il refuse de lui adresser la parole. Alors que Stiles ose l’appeler durant ses heures de service doit presque représenter un affront.  
« Bonjour Pa… heu… je veux dire, pardon de t’appeler comme ça mais j’ai... j’ai un problème de voiture, ma batterie est à plat et... et je me demandais si… si heu, si tu voulais bien venir m’aider à la faire repartir s’il te plait. » balbutie Stiles comme il peut. Il sent des gouttes de sueur dégouliner le long de son front tant il est nerveux. Il ne sait pas à quoi s’attendre. Une explosion de colère ? Qu’il se fasse promptement raccrocher au nez ?  
« S’il te plait, je ne sais pas comment faire, je ne t’aurais pas appelé si j’avais une autre solution mais... tu... tu veux bien m’aider s’il te plait ? » ajoute-t-il très vite, la tension grandissant à l’autre bout du fil le faisant paniquer.  
Il y a un long silence, que Stiles n’ose pas briser cette fois.  
« Débrouille-toi. Et ne m’appelle plus jamais… quand je suis au travail. » Finit par dire le sheriff, et tout de suite après, un bip perçant annonce qu’il a raccroché.  
Stiles reste longtemps agrippé au téléphone, la sonnerie résonnant sans fin dans son oreille. Il sait très bien que le sheriff n’a ajouté la dernière partie de la phrase uniquement parce qu’il était en compagnie de ses collègues. Stiles se rappelle qu’il doit respirer, et prend une inspiration laborieuse avant de fondre nerveusement en larmes. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il lui faut pour que ses sanglots se transforment en hoquets étouffés, mais il finit par comprendre qu’il ne peut attendre l’aide de personne. Il se cogne violement la tête contre le volant. Qu’est-ce qu’il croyait ? pense –t-il amèrement. Bien sûr que son père ne l’aidera pas. Personne ne veut aider les meurtriers. Il était un fils indigne. Un mauvais ami. Un petit copain nul, un menteur, un moins que rien. Il n’a pas assez de mots pour définir à quel point il se hait et à quel point il regrette que Donovan ne l’ai pas tué. Il hurle de rage et de tristesse. Quand il a vidé tout l’air de ses poumons, il sort de la voiture et ouvre le capot. Il regarde le tas de ferraille pathétique qu’est sa voiture et il se demande comment il peut être aussi attaché à une chose aussi cassée, aussi inutile que ce tas de taule. Peut-être parce que c’est l’une de ses affaires qui lui rappelle la meute. Combien de fois a-t-il conduit Scott, Allison, Lydia ou Derek là où on lui ordonnait d’aller ? Il les aurai emmenés jusqu’au bout du monde s’il l’avait fallu, parce qu’ils étaient importants à ses yeux. Bien plus qu’ils ne le pensaient. Et malgré tout, il les considérait toujours comme ses amis. Sa famille. Et il se haïssait d’avoir gâché tout cela. Parce que c’était la plus belle chose qu’il ait eu depuis la mort de sa mère. Il aurait préféré mourir en se battant contre un de leur ennemi que continuer à vivre en sachant qu’ils le détestaient.  
Il gémit doucement, et referme le capot.

**********************

Stiles se réveille avec un mal de crâne qui le fait serrer les dents. Il ouvre les yeux et découvre un sous-sol sombre, dont la seule fenêtre ne donne pas assez de lumière pour qu’il puisse voir ses pieds. Il se redresse tant bien que mal sur les coudes, la tête vibrant comme une cloche. Il essaie de se rappeler comment il est arrivé ici. Il se rappelle avoir eu la panne de voiture sur le parking du lycée, le refus de son père de l’aider, puis être sorti, ouvert et fermé le capot de la jeep et puis… plus rien. Il avait surement été frappé à la tête, d’un vicieux coup par derrière. Etaient-ce les dread doctors ? Il ne sait rien de leurs récentes activités, mais il avait cru comprendre qu’ils visaient des personnes ayant deux ADN. Et Stiles se savait hors de leur ligne de mire, au moins de ce côté. Il veut se redresser, et comprend vite que son pied droit est enchainé au sol. Il se met tout de même debout et tire le plus possible la lourde chaine. Il ne voit presque rien, et se mord les lèvres de toutes ses forces pour ne pas céder à une crise de panique. Il n’a aucune idée de l’heure ni depuis combien de temps il était resté inconscient, mais il se doute que cela faisait plus d’une journée, car le manque de ses médicaments commençait à se faire sentir. Il avait augmenté les doses et maintenant, il avait besoin de ses pilules, au point de commencer à trembler et à frissonner violement.  
Un grincement fait sursauter Stiles, et une porte dissimulée dans la pénombre s’ouvre avec une lenteur angoissante. Dans l’embrassure, Theo se redresse de toute sa hauteur et sourit à Stiles.  
« Toi ! crie ce dernier d’une voix rauque.  
Theo découvre ses dents.  
-Oui. Dit-t-il d’un ton tranquille. Ah Stiles ! Stiles, Stiles…  
Théo commence à tourner lentement autours de l’adolescent, le dévisageant avec un regard vicieux et moqueur.  
\- Tu es le plus malin de tes petits camarades. Tu as sentit tout de suite le danger. Est-ce à cause de ta possession par le Nogitsune ou est-ce dû à tes gênes de détective ? Tu es très dangereux Stiles. Vulnérable et faible, mais très dangereux. J’ai été très déçu d’apprendre que vous aviez réussi à vous débarrasser du renard. Tu ne m’es plus d’aucune utilité maintenant… Je ne te veux pas dans ma meute, mais comme je ne suis pas encore l’alpha, je n’ai pas d’autre choix que d’employer les grands moyens.. Ricane-t-il.  
Il prend une voix plus aiguë :  
 _-oh Scott, c’est horrible, Stiles a massacré Donovan avec la clef dont il se sert pour réparer sa jeep !_  
Il ricane et reprend sa voix habituelle :  
-le plus génial c’est qu’il ne m’a pas fallu plus pour le convaincre !  
-espèce d’enfoiré ! hurle Stiles, fou de rage, comprenant les plans de Théo à la perfection.  
L’instant d’après, l’humain est allongé par terre, les griffes de Theo contre la gorge.  
-Je ne crois pas que tu te rendes bien compte de ta situation Stiles. Je t’ai regardé ces dernières semaines, plonger pathétiquement dans ta petite dépression confortable.  
Il jette un coup d’œil au bras de Stiles.  
-L’auto-mutilation, vraiment ? Plus pathétique et risible tu meurs. En plus ces cicatrices sont horribles et elles ne sont pas près de partir. Tu es faible, vraiment, tu me fais pitié.  
-tu ne sais rien. Rélique Stiles. Rien du tout.  
-Au contraire Stiles. Tu es perdu sans tes amis n’est-ce pas ?  
Il fait mine de geindre :  
_\- Scott, tu es mon meilleur ami ! Malia je t’aime tellement ! Lydia, je suis fou amoureux de toi mais je me retiens pour que tu sois heureuse ! oh papa, tu es la seule famille qui me reste !_  
Il éclate d’un rire cruel.  
\- Je peux te dire que tu m’as grandement facilité la tâche Stiles. Tu as baissé les bras si vite que tu m’as déçu. Si tu t’étais battu un peu plus pour tes amis tu n’en serais surement pas là aujourd’hui. Mais tu crois peut-être que ça ne peut pas devenir pire ? Que tu as touché le  
fond ? Tu te trompes.  
Et de sa force inhumaine, Theo arrache le t-shirt de Stiles, puis son pantalon, les déchirant en lambeaux. Stiles ne réagit pas, l'esprit encore embrumé par ce que venait de lui cracher Théo à la figure. Il pense presque qu’il a raison. Il a essayé de leur parler, mais il aurait pu redoubler d’effort. Il aurait pu les forcer à l’écouter, aurait dû en tout cas. Il a envie de pleurer. Il se sent tellement impuissant. Théo a raison, il est pitoyable.  
C’est alors que Théo lui retire son boxer, avec douceur cette fois, en lui murmurant à l'oreille:  
"Au cas où tu aurais froid..."  
Stiles sent sont cœur exploser dans sa poitrine, et il hurle de terreur. Il a compris. Theo va le violer. Et il sait très bien qu'il ne peut pas l'en empêcher. Stiles est bi, mais il n'a jamais été avec un homme. Sa panique bloque toute pensée rationnelle, et il se débat comme un forcené, hurlant son angoisse de toute la force de ses poumons. En vain. Theo le tire violement par les bras, les plaquant au-dessus de sa tête d’une seule main. Le corps de Stiles, trainé par Theo tend la chaîne métallique au maximum. Elle ne rompt pas. Mais la cheville de Stiles si. Le craquement des os résonne avec force et cette fois Stiles à l’impression de s’être arraché les cordes vocales tant il a hurlé fort. Des points noirs envahissent sa vision et ses yeux roulent dans leurs orbitent. Une violente claque le ramène à la réalité.  
« Reste avec moi Stiles, bébé » susurre Theo.  
Stiles gémit doucement. Il sent un liquide chaud couler le long de son pied et la douleur est atroce.  
Theo s’empare de sa bouche, plantant ses crocs dans ses lèvres, poussant violement leurs langues l’une contre l’autre dans un élan de domination. Sa main libre, griffes sorties, trace quatre lignes sanglantes de la poitrine de Stiles jusqu’à sa hanche droite.  
L’humain pleure contre la bouche du loup, et ce dernier ricane. Il caresse sa hanche dans un mouvement presque rassurant, mais ses paroles sont cruelles :  
« Si tu pleures maintenant, que vas-tu faire pour la suite ? »  
Stiles sanglote. Il ne veut pas supplier. Sa fierté le lui interdit. Sa virilité aussi. Il veut être fort, aimerais l’être, mais ne peut pas. Il a horriblement mal, est en état de choc, perd du sang. Les mains de Theo le dégoûtent. Elles descendent jusqu’à son sexe qu’elles enserrent brusquement. Stiles se mord les lèvres.  
« S’il te plait ! » lâche-t-il accidentellement. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas s’abaisser à supplier, mais la douleur était si forte qu’il n’avait pu se retenir.  
Mais Theo ne semble pas le comprendre de cette manière.  
« Oh vraiment Stiles, tu es ce genre de petite pute ? » gronde-t-il en lui assenant une claque, les yeux brillant et le sourire dévoilant ses crocs. Il commence à masturber Stiles sans douceur, et dieu, c’est douloureux.  
« Non ! » laisse encore échapper Stiles.  
Theo ricane. Il le touche jusqu’à ce que le sexe de Stiles soit dressé, malgré les efforts désespérés de l’humain. Il ne pouvait pas se battre contre les réactions naturelles de son corps, mais le sentiment de trahison n’en est que plus amer.  
Il a envie de vomir.  
Soudain, Theo le tire, les mouvements de la chaîne faisant hurler Stiles. Il le menotte, et attache la chaine qui relie ses poignets à un crochet situé au sol. Puis il détache sa cheville, et Stiles manque de s’évanouir une deuxième fois. Theo a accompli tous ces mouvements à une vitesse surnaturelle et il lui faut à peine une minute pour venir se placer entre les jambes de Stiles, qu’il écarte de force. La panique de Stiles augmente d’un cran et il se remet à hurler. Theo descend lentement sa main de son sexe à son anus et caresse les chairs tendres et vierges. Sans prévenir, il glisse un doigt en Stiles qui crie de douleur et de terreur. Très vite, Theo en insère un deuxième, et les écarte l’un de l’autre. La douleur fige Stiles, bouche ouverte en un cri silencieux, une expiration bloquée dans la poitrine. La sensation est atroce, et il se sent horriblement mal. Il a l’impression d’être déchiré. Theo n’attend pas qu’il s’adapte, et en quelques secondes, retire ses doigts, et se positionne à l’entrée de Stiles. Il s’arrête, et se penche vers le visage de Stiles.  
« J’ai envie de te ruiner Stiles, mais tu ne m’es d’aucune utilité mort… murmure t’il en s’enfonçant en Stiles, avec une lenteur délibérée qui crucifie l’adolescent. La peau nue de son dos arqué rappe contre le sol, mais c’est la dernière douleur dont il se soucie.  
Celle de sa cheville n’est plus rien. Cette souffrance, celle qui le déchire en millier de morceaux est la pire qu’il n’ait jamais connue. Elle saccage son corps et son esprit à la manière d’un ouragan, ne laissant que débris derrière elle. Lorsque Theo est entièrement enfoncé en lui, il l’embrasse avec férocité, et Stiles peut à peine détourner les lèvres. Theo se redresse, attrape la jambe de Stiles qui n’est pas blessée et la place sur son épaule.  
« J’ai voulu te détruire Stiles, à la minute même où tu as posé ton regard suspicieux sur moi. J’avais envie de te déchirer avec mes crocs, et en même temps de t’enchaîner à mon lit. Tu es surement très content que j’ai décidé de te faire l’amour. » Dit-il, tout en se retirant. Lorsqu’il est presque sortit, il se ré-enfonce aussi vite et fort qu’il le peut, et Stiles hurle à mort. A chaque coup de butoir, l’agonie se prolonge. Il finit par se taire, incapable de crier encore. Tout son être s’est réduit à la douleur qui irradie d’entre ses jambes et se diffuse à son ventre, monte comme une araignée le long de son dos, sa poitrine, et explose dans sa gorge. Theo finit par venir en lui, et quand il se retire, Stiles est à peine plus soulagé. Theo lui tapote la joue, alors que Stiles sombre dans l’inconscience.

 

Stiles finit par perdre le fil du temps. Il est dans cette cave depuis des jours. Des semaines surement. Théo le nourrit et l’abreuve de force. S’il le trouve trop sale, il lui jette un seau d’eau glacée. Il le soulève de temps en temps pour que Stiles aille soulager ses besoins naturels, dans des toilettes situées au fond du sous-sol. Stiles n’est plus attaché. Sa cheville brisée l’empêche de marcher et la douleur est atroce. Théo l’a bandée et immobilisée sommairement. Quand Stiles n’est pas violé, il est battu. La première fois, c’était parce qu’il avait craché sur Théo, en plein visage. Le loup avait explosé de rage et l’avait projeté contre le mur. Il s’était ensuite jeté sur lui, le frappant à coup de poings et de griffes jusqu’à ce que Stiles perde connaissance. Le comportement de Théo était aléatoire, et il était impossible pour Stiles de voir en ses actions un schéma régulier. Il semblait que Théo le batte, le viole ou le nourrisse quand il en avait envie. Stiles se sentait comme une poupée, manipulée selon le bon désir du psychopathe qu’était Théo. Mais il ne renonçait pas. Il se débattait et hurlait dès que Théo posait une main sur lui, le mordant ou le frappant quand il le pouvait. Cela rendait Théo encore plus violent, et il le blessait un peu plus chaque fois. Stiles était sûr d’avoir une ou deux côtes cassées, et son épaule déboitée irradiait une douleur sourde dans tout son corps à chaque mouvement.  
Il n’avait aucun espoir d’être sauvé par qui que ce soit. Ni la meute ni son père ne se fatiguerais à le chercher n’est-ce pas ?  
Il entend la porte grincer. Cette foutue porte, qui annonce toujours à Stiles que Théo vient le faire souffrir.  
Théo entre, tenant le portable de Stiles. L’adolescent comprend pourquoi il ne s’est pas embêté à le jeter. Qui voudrait l’appeler ? Théo avait fait un excellent travail.  
Ce dernier s’approche, un sourire fou sur les lèvres.  
« tu as reçu un sms de Derek. Qui est Derek ? La dernière personne sur terre qui s’inquiéterait de toi ? lâche-t-il avec un ricanement hystérique.  
Stiles a peur. Théo est complètement fou. Il n’est plus seulement cruel et violent, il est en train de perdre les pédales. Et Stiles sait qui va en faire les frais.  
-pas exactement. Murmure-t-il, la voix rauque d’avoir tant hurlé. Il est terrorisé par l’idée de mettre Théo de travers.  
Soudain, le téléphone se met à sonner, et Stiles reconnais la musique qu’il a associé au numéro de Derek. Théo sent l’odeur d’espoir émanant de Stiles et approche le téléphone de l’adolescent étendu sur le sol. Il penche la tête et sourit.  
« Je vais te faire comprendre Stiles, que tu ne pourras jamais t’échapper d’ici.  
Il attrape les cheveux de Stiles, et lui écrase sans prévenir la tête contre le sol. Stiles voit des étoiles et est pris d’une violente nausée, sans pouvoir vomir quoi que ce soit tant son estomac est vide.  
Théo décroche le téléphone, et le met en haut-parleur.  
« Allo, Stiles ? résonne la voix de Derek, déformée par les ondes.  
Stiles se met à pleurer instantanément.  
-Derek, au secours ! hurle-t-il.  
Théo lui assène un coup de poing dans les côtes et l’humain hurle de douleur. Mais il ne se laisse pas distraire par la souffrance qui se diffuse dans sa poitrine et continue d’appeler à l’aide, désespéré.  
Théo coupe la communication, et envoi son pied dans le ventre de Stiles.  
-tu crois qu’il va venir t’aider ? tu crois que qui que ce soit va venir t’aider ? tu es seul Stiles ! ils t’ont tous abandonné ! tu es à moi ! ta vie m’appartient ! je ne te laisserais jamais partir ! »  
Stiles hurle de douleur, mais se débat avec une énergie nouvelle : l’espoir.


	3. REVEIL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek fixe son téléphone avec une angoisse sourde. Les hurlements de douleurs et les appels à l’aide de Stiles résonnent encore dans ses oreilles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deux chapitre en un jour, on ne m'arrête plus \o/

Derek fixe son téléphone avec une angoisse sourde. Les hurlements de douleurs et les appels à l’aide de Stiles résonnent encore dans ses oreilles. Il appelait Stiles pour lui dire qu’il revenait à Beacon Hills comme il avait appelé Scott quelques secondes plus tôt et il ne lui avait pas signalé de problème particulier à part l’immense merdier composé de chimères et de docteur, ainsi qu’un nouveau béta, si Derek avait bien compris. Peut-être que Scott ne savait pas que Stiles avait des ennuis ? Quelque chose n’allait pas. Il redémarre sa voiture qu’il avait arrêtée sur le bas-côté pour passer ses appels et essaye de rappeler Scott. Il tombe sur sa messagerie au moins cinq fois avant d’abandonner et d’appeler Malia. La Coyote-garou répond presque immédiatement.

« Allo ? Derek ?

Derek entend à son ton calme qu’elle non plus ne sait rien.

-Stiles a des ennuis ! la presse-t-il. Qu’est-ce qu’il faisait la dernière fois que tu l’as vu ? où était-il ?

-oh euh.. hésite Malia. Ecoute Derek, les choses ont changé depuis que tu es partie et euh..  J’ai rompu avec Stiles et il... ne fait plus vraiment partie de la meute pour tout te dire alors… je ne sais pas.

-Quoi ? et Scott a laissé faire ça ?

-C’est lui qui l’a bannit. Murmure Malia, si bas que si Derek n’avait pas des oreilles de loups, il ne l’aurait pas entendue.

-Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Derek ne comprend pas. Il avait toujours pensé à Scott et Stiles comme deux chiots inséparables. Il se ressaisit.

-Peu importe, il faut tout de même qu’on aille l’aider, prévient Scott et le reste de la meute que je veux les voir ! Rendez-vous chez Scott. Je suis à Beacon Hills dans une heure et demie.

Il entend Malia pousser un soupir inquiet.

-Je vais faire ce que je peux Derek mais… Elle pousse un second soupir. A tout à l’heure.

Elle raccroche, et Derek essaye de ne pas céder à la panique. Il n’avait jamais particulièrement aimé Stiles, qu’il trouvait bruyant et énervant, mais il lui avait sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, et il n’allait pas l’abandonner, meute ou pas.  Il accélère, priant pour ne pas croiser la police en chemin, car il devait aller assez vite pour gagner un aller simple en prison. Il prie surtout pour les policiers, parce qu’il ne laisserait personne se mettre entre lui et Stiles, fusse-t-il un certain vrai-alpha-Scott-McCall.

Il n’avait pas prévu que son retour dans sa ville natale se passerait de cette manière. Il avait rompu avec Braden, et n’avait plus aucune raison de continuer à chasser le loup du désert avec elle. Elle savait très bien se débrouiller seule. Dès qu’ils étaient partis, qu’ils avaient laissé la meute au Mexique, Derek s’était aperçu que les choses n’allaient plus entre eux. Quelque chose n’était pas à sa place. Quelque chose manquait. Ils l’avaient senti tous les deux mais avaient essayé de se voiler la face, jusqu’à ce que le problème disparaisse de lui-même. Du Stiles tout craché. Mais le problème n’avait pas disparu, et ils avaient décidé de se dire au revoir plutôt que de se faire du mal.

Derek savait bien que le problème venait de lui. Etait-ce parce que la meute lui manquait ? Il savait pourtant que ça n’avait aucune influence dans un couple en temps normal. Peut-être que Braden n’était simplement pas la bonne personne pour lui. Peter lui avait un jour dit que ceux qui étaient né-loups avaient une personne spéciale, destinée à eux, une âme-sœur en quelque sorte. Derek ne l’avait pas cru, mais à chaque fois qu’il était en couple, soit cela se terminait de façon tragique, soit cela ne marchait pas. Et il avait beau y mettre toute la volonté du monde, il ne voyait pas d’autres explications.

Il arrive à Beacon Hills une heure et quart plus tard, et fonçe vers la maison des McCall. Il constate que la meute était déjà réunie, et malgré l’atmosphère chargée de suspicion et de colère et se sent soulagé. Un Béta que Derek ne connait pas lui tend un verre d’eau, que Derek avale d’un trait avant de demander :

-c’est toi le nouveau Béta de Scott ?

L’adolescent sourit, et Derek fronce les sourcils. Son loup ne l’aime pas, et il a envie de viser la gorge. Derek se contient, il n’est pas un louveteau tout de même.

-Scott ne m’a pas mordu. Répond le Béta suspect.

-c’est moi. Fait une voix. Tu es l’ancien Alpha de Scott c’est ça ?

Derek découvre un jeune garçon, pas plus âgé que Scott quand il avait reçu la morsure.

-Je suis Liam. Voici  Théo, Hayden et Mason. Dit-il en pointant les personnes chacun leur tour.

Derek a pleins de questions à poser, dont « pourquoi est-ce que cette fille est une chimère et qu’est ce qu’elle fout ici ??? » mais il n’a pas le temps, et se tourne vers Scott :

-Il faut que l’on aille aider Stiles.

La meute grogne à l’unisson, mis à part les humains et Malia, qui détourne le regard.

-Il peut se débrouiller seul. Grogne Scott.

-mais pourquoi ? Derek sent sa colère et sa confusion grimper en flèche, et serre les poings. Je croyais qu’il était ton meilleur ami ! tu te fiches qu’il vive où qu’il meure ?

-il a tué une chimère Derek ! Alors qu’il savait que je voulais les sauver !

L’ancien alpha fixe le nouveau, surprit.

-Stiles ne ferait jamais ça. Ce n’est pas son genre.

-Et pourtant il l’a fait ! il l’a assassinée ! je ne peux pas accepter de tels actes, pas par les membres de ma meute ! 

-pourquoi aurait-il fait une chose pareille ? s’énerve Derek.

Scott prend une grande inspiration, tentant de se calmer.

-Donovan était un délinquant qui connaissait le Sheriff, et qui l’a menacé de mort devant Stiles. Il a ensuite été transformé en chimère, et Stiles a dû penser que ces raisons étaient suffisantes pour le tuer.

Derek éclata de rire, un rire sans humour :

-Attends, tu essaie de me dire qu’un gringalet comme Stiles, qui fait à peine 70 kilos tout mouillé se serait attaqué à une chimère, un hybride sur boosté d’ADN surnaturel tout seul et qu’il aurait réussi à le tuer ? Est-ce que tu t’entends parler Scott ? Tu connais Stiles ! tu sais aussi bien que moi qu’il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille ! enfin, il me détestait au moment des évènements du Kanima, et il m’a sauvé de la noyade en me maintenant pendant des heures ! tu le crois vraiment capable d’aller sortir seul avec sa ridicule batte de bois et tuer un être trois fois plus puissant que lui ?

-il a changé après le Nogitsune !

-Bien sûr qu’il a changé ! il s’est fait posséder par un esprit renard maléfique qui l’a obligé à tuer des gens et à faire souffrir ses amis ! il doit être traumatisé autant que toi ! est-ce que tu lui as demandé pourquoi il avait fait cela ? est ce que tu as demandé des explications ? Qui t’a dit qu’il l’avait tué ?

-C’est moi. Annonce Théo, et à la vue de son sourire, le sang de Derek ne fait qu’un tour dans ses veines. Il se jette sur Théo malgré les hurlements de la meute:

-qu’est ce que tu as fait ? crie-t-il, furieux.

Théo le repousse, et soudain, Derek se sent faible, comme drogué. Comme lorsqu’il est proche de tue-loup… Et il comprend. Le verre d’eau ! le verre d’eau que lui as donné Théo quand il est arrivé ! il devait en avoir versé dedans, et Derek, trop agité, n’avait pas repéré l’odeur si caractéristique et nocive. S’écroulant sur le sol, il maudit Théo, et se rend compte que toute la meute a été droguée, même Scott dont la tête a roulée sur son épaule. La seule chose qu’il voit avant de s’évanouir est le poing de Théo s’approchant de son visage.

 

 

Derek se réveille lentement, un goût métallique dans la bouche, les bras en feu. Il lutte pour se redresser et dès que ses pieds soutiennent de nouveau son poids, la douleur s’atténue. Il comprend qu’il est attaché avec de lourdes chaînes enduites de sorbier, et qu’il ne pourra pas se libérer. Il entend des gémissements à ses côtés. A sa droite, toute la meute est alignée contre le mur, enchaîné de manière similaire, même les humains. Scott, lui, est doublement attaché, pour contenir sa force d’alpha. Mais il ne semble pas s’en soucier. Il fixe quelque chose devant lui, les yeux agrandis par l’horreur. Derek tourne la tête et sursaute, un hoquet quittant des lèvres.

Sur le sol est allongé Stiles, dans un état pitoyable. Il est vêtu uniquement d’un boxer, son corps horriblement amaigri et faible. Ses côtes pointent sous sa peau aussi pâle que la mort, et certaines sont visiblement cassées, vu les déformations de son torse. Il est couvert de griffures, certaines cicatrisées, d’autres fraiches. D’énormes hématomes et bleus courent le long de ses cuisses, remontent de ses hanches jusqu’à son coup. Il a un œil gonflé, et la mâchoire ainsi que les lèvres d’une vilaine couleur violette. Tout son corps est secoué de tremblements, et sa respiration est ponctuée de râles inquiétants. Une de ses chevilles est entourée d’un bandage sommaire, mais Derek voit d’ici que ce n’est pas suffisant et que cette blessure est vraiment mauvaise. La pièce entière pue le  sang, la douleur et la peur. L’odeur est si forte que Derek sent ses crocs s’allonger et ses yeux briller.

« STILES ! hurle la voix du Sheriff. Derek sursaute, ne l’ayant pas remarqué parmi la meute.

-Stiles, réponds moi ! STILES ! crie-t-il d’une voix angoissée.

Stiles pousse un gémissement en se réveillant, ses yeux voilés de douleur. Il tente de bouger, marmonne des mots sans suite, complètement groggy.

Derek entend un grincement, et Théo entre dans la pièce. La réaction de Stiles est immédiate. Il pousse un gémissement et se redresse sur un coude, prenant conscience de ce qui l’entoure avec horreur. Théo sourit à la meute, déclenchant une avalanche de grondements. Il s’approche de Stiles avec lenteur, aussi vicieux qu’un serpent. Il caresse la joue de l’humain, et Stiles, des larmes de terreur dévalant ses joues, la respiration saccadée, n’ose pas bouger.

« Tu commençais à te sentir seul, pas vrai mon bébé ? je t’ai apporté un petit cadeau. Ça te plait ? murmure-t-il doucement, comme à un enfant.

Un sanglot s’échappe de Stiles :

-S’il te pl… plait Théo, ne leur fait pas de mal, c’est de ma faute je t’en prie ne…

Scott couine comme un chiot et toute la meute renifle ou sanglote à l’unisson. Derek sent sa gorge se serrer. Stiles est étendu sur le sol, à moitié mort, et il essaye encore de protéger ceux qui l’ont trahi. Cela lui déchire le cœur. Scott ne méritait pas quelqu’un d’aussi loyal.

Ces supplications ne plaisent pas à Théo. Il se redresse, vif comme l’éclair, lance donne un coup de pied dans le ventre de Stiles qui le soulève et le projette contre le mur avec un bruit sourd. La meute explose en hurlement furieux et horrifiés, les loups se transformant et se débattant contre les chaînes. Stiles atterrit sur les côtes, crachant du sang. Il se redresse pourtant, les yeux fixés sur un Théo écumant de rage. Mais il délaisse Stiles, et se tourne vers Scott.

«Alors Scott ? tu te sens bête n’est ce pas ? Stiles avait raison depuis le début ! Il éclate de rire. Tu es tellement naïf ! Tellement facile à manipuler ! Tout a été un jeu d’enfant.

Scott gronde, menaçant, mais Théo l’ignore. Il se tourne vers Derek, avec une expression haineuse.

-Tout a été un jeu d’enfant, jusqu’à toi Derek. Je voulais prouver à Stiles que plus personne ne s’intéressait à lui, mais visiblement, je me suis trompé.

L’adolescent s’approche de l’ancien Alpha, et fixe ses yeux dorés dans ceux bleus de Derek.

-Il est à moi. Gronde-t-il. Il est à moi !

Derek essaie de se jeter sur lui, mais ses crocs s’arrêtent à quelques centimètres de son coup, les chaînes ne l’autorisant pas à aller plus loin.

-je vais te tuer ! hurle Derek, fou de rage. Espèce de taré, je vais t’arracher la gorge !

Théo recule, sans aucune once de peur dans son regard cruel.

-Il est à moi. Répète-t-il, comme pour s’assurer que Derek a bien compris.

Il retourne voir Scott, et retrouve son sourire.

-Tu as des regrets McCall ? Tu aurais peut-être dû écouter Stiles un peu plus non ? Je ne comprends toujours pas que tu m’aies fait confiance aussi facilement.

-Tu es un monstre Théo ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? crie Lydia.

-Je veux une meute. Je veux être puissant. Mais je n’ai pas besoin de Scott comme Alpha. Et je commence à penser que je n’ai pas besoin des autres non plus. Il prend un air dégoûté. Vous êtes faibles et naïfs.

Il ajoute d’un un ton plus léger :

-Je crois que je ne vais garder que Stiles. Il fera un béta fantastique dès que je pourrais le transformer.

Il plonge son regard dans celui de Scott.

-Regarde-toi… je n’arrive vraiment pas à comprendre comment tu as pu croire que Stiles ait massacré Donovan.

-Tu m’avais dit qu’il l’avait tué de sang-froid ! finit par exploser Scott, se débattant de toutes ses forces contre les chaines.

-bien sûr, bien sûr ! Je n’allais tout de même pas te dire que c’était moi qui avait lâché le wendigo sur Stiles, et que lui n’avait fait que se défendre… tu aurais dû l’entendre ! Donovan expliquait à Stiles de quelle manière il allait lui bouffer les jambes, puis de quelle manière il allait faire souffrir le Sheriff… Stiles essayait désespérément de s’échapper en montant l’échafaudage, et il a fait tomber les poutrelles sur Donovan…  l’une d’elle l’a malheureusement transpercé de part en part... Tragique vraiment ! Un accident, de l’auto-défense… et personne pour écouter le pauvre Stiles essayer de s’excuser d’avoir tenté de survivre ! Ricane Théo.

Scott gémit, les larmes aux yeux.

-C’est ce qu’il s’est vraiment passé ?

-Et oui ! Ha ! tu verrais ta tête Scott, tu me ferais presque pitié !

Derek bout silencieusement de rage. Tout était la faute de Scott. S’ils s’en sortaient, il allait le massacrer ! 

Scott en est réduit à sangloter.

-Pardon Stiles, pardon…

Le Shérif n’est pas mieux, le visage douloureusement crispé.

L’odeur de la culpabilité se diffuse dans l’air, et Derek a envie de vomir. Ils sont tous responsables. La meute, et même lui. Il aurait dû appeler Stiles plus souvent, lui demander comment il allait plutôt que de partir comme un égoïste avec sa nouvelle petite amie comme un crétin transi d’amour en voyage de noce. Il s’en veut terriblement et ne peut rien faire.

Théo rit, et se tourne vers le Sheriff .

-Et vous ! renier votre propre fils ! vous êtes le meilleur père de l’année ! est ce que vous saviez que Stiles en a tellement souffert qu’il a commencé à s’ouvrir les veines ? Dit-il en tirant Stiles sans ménagement, le soulevant pratiquement de terre et ignorant ses cris de douleur.

La meute ouvre de grands yeux horrifiés, quand Théo montre ses bras, où d’affreuses entailles viennent confirmer ses affirmations.

-Mais je ne vous laisserais plus jamais lui faire du mal. Il est à moi ! à moi ! répète-t-il, perdu dans son délire.

-Stiles, je suis tellement désolé… laisse échapper son père, le visage blême.

-Ah, tu vois Stiles, ils s’excusent ! N’est ce pas merveilleux ? Un peu tard cependant ! Déclame Théo avec de grands gestes, comme s’il était au théâtre, plongé dans une scène morbide au décor sombre.

-Stiles est bien mieux avec moi, et je vais vous le prouver !

Il se jette Stiles par terre, emprisonne ses mains, et l’humain ne peut rien faire dans son état affaibli.

Il hurle, supplie.

- Non ! Théo, non ! Pitié, pas devant eux ! NON ! 

 Il a beau se débattre, pleurer, hurler, supplier, il est faible, amaigri et blessé.

-Oh voyons, Stiles. Tu n’étais pas aussi difficile toutes les autres fois ! N’est-ce pas ? Allons ! Sois la bonne petite pute que tu es !

Toute la meute pousse des hurlements de fureur en comprenant ce qui allait arriver,  et tous luttent contre leurs chaines dans un fracas assourdissant. Derek hurle avec la même ferveur. Non. Ça ne peut pas arriver. Combien de fois lui avait-il infligé ça ? Le battre à mort ne suffisait pas ? Il devait lui faire _ça_  ?

Théo frappe Stiles dans les côtes, et l’humain hurle, s’immobilisant en luttant pour respirer. Théo en profite pour lui arracher le boxer et lui écarter les jambes. Stiles gémit et Théo s’enfonce violement en lui avec un rire victorieux. Derek détourne les yeux, emporté par un flot d’émotions qu’il ne maîtrise plus. Dégoût, furie, pitié, peur. Il allait vraiment tuer Scott, et le Sheriff avec, pour faire bonne mesure.

Il se concentre sur la meute. Malia et Lydia pleurent, les paupières closes. Liam et Hayden se regardent, essayant de  réduire leur monde aux pupilles de l’autre, pour vainement supprimer la réalité. Scott et le Sheriff pleurent aussi, le visage blanc, choqué, presque inexpressif. Mason a l’air d’être sur le point de s’évanouir.

Il peut peut-être fermer les yeux, mais Il ne peut pas se boucher les oreilles. Les hurlements de douleur de Stiles qui résonnent et s’étirent en échos déchirant le long des murs de béton. Le frottement de la peau contre une autre peau, tellement violent, est insupportable. Les grognements de Théo, lui retournent l’estomac et lui donnent envie de le tuer, le massacrer, le faire souffrir, le déchirer autant qu’il déchire Stiles.  Théo finit, et se relève en riant :

-Ha ! Vous verriez vos têtes ! Mais il a l’habitude ! N’est-ce pas Stiles ? Nous avons eu deux semaines pour nous tous seuls ! »

Stiles ne répond pas. Derek se permet de le regarder. Théo lui a remis son boxer, permettant à Stiles de conserver les derniers lambeaux de dignité qu’il lui reste. Mais les cuisses de l’humain sont enduites de sang,  dont l’odeur métallique se diffuse, puissante et malsaine.

« Stiles ? STILES ! » Hurle le sheriff à s’en décrocher les poumons. Derek serre les dents, et se force à écouter les battements de cœur de l’adolescent. Ils sont faibles, mais régulier. Il s’est évanoui. 

-Je vous ai prévenu. Il est à moi.

Stiles laisse échapper un râle de souffrance, et Théo explose de rage. Il se met à le frapper, déchainé. Le sang éclabousse les murs, les os craquent  et la meute hurle.

La porte de la cave s’ouvre brusquement et claque contre le mur. Tous sursautent et fixent l’embrasure, où se tiennent Chris Argent et Alan Deaton. Chris tire une arbalète, qui se fige dans l’épaule de Théo. Avec un hurlement de rage, ce dernier se transforme totalement en une sorte de coyote noir et il se jette sur les deux hommes, les renversant dans sa fuite. Chris se relève grommelant un juron dans sa barbe, et se précipite pour délivrer la meute, tandis que Deaton s'agenouille aux côtés de Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> si vous voyez des fautes ou des bêtises de ma part, signalez le ;)


	4. REMORS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~  
> je suis vraiment désolée du délais entre ce chapitre et le troisième >__

Scott est le premier à être délivré, et il se jette aux côtés de Deaton. Un flot de larmes s’écoule le long de ses joues mais il ne semble même pas les remarquer.

« est-ce que…comment… est ce qu’il… bredouille-t’il, incapable de formuler une phrase cohérente

Deaton ne peut faire qu’un geste impuissant.

-je suis vétérinaire ! je ne peux rien faire ! il faut l’emmener à l’hôpital. S’écrie-t-il, d’une voix déformée par l’angoisse.

Derek est le dernier à être détaché. La terreur de perdre Stiles l’enveloppe comme un cocon, et il ne sait pas exactement comment ils réussissent à tous aller à l’hôpital. Tous s’est passé trop vite pour que son cerveau enregistre. Tous ce qu’il sait, c’est qu’une seconde auparavant, il était penché au dessus de Stiles, combattant de toutes ses forces une envie de vomir ses tripes en voyant l’état de l’adolescent, et que la suivante, il le regardait s’éloigner dans un brancard, suivit par des médecins affolés. Il a l’impression de se réveiller quand un grand silence s’abat sur leur groupe. Ils sont tous assis dans une salle d’attente, chacun rivalisant d’anxiété, et sa tête résonne comme une cloche. Il a toujours la nausée. Ils restent ainsi pendant des heures, mais ça pourrait tout aussi bien être des jours. Derek n’a même pas l’énergie de remuer. Il reste immobile, les fesses sur sa chaise, à fixer le vide devant lui, en se demandant encore et encore à quel moment il avait foiré. Il sait très bien qu’il n’est pas responsable, pas vraiment, mais putain, il y a bien un coupable. Comment, mais comment, en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Il n’est pas le seul à se torturer. La pièce pue l’angoisse et la culpabilité. Scott a la tête enfouie dans ses genoux, comme s’il essayait de se protéger du monde exterieur. Derek sent une bouffée de rage l’envahir. Il n’avait pas le droit. Pas le droit de se cacher et de prétendre que ce désastre n’était pas arrivé. Il était coupable parmi les coupables ! Derek sent ses dents commencer à s’allonger, et un grondement se bloque dans sa gorge au moment où Melissa ouvre la porte. Elle sent la peur et le chagrin, reflétés aussi bien dans ses yeux que sur son visage, et pendant un instant, Derek se fige. Non. C’est impossible. Stiles n’est pas mort. Non. Il gémit presque, et la tension dans la salle devient étouffante, mais personne n’ose émettre un son. Mélissa ferme doucement la porte, et se laisse tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche, au bord de l’évanouissement. Scott laisse échapper une plainte, et l’infirmière place ses coudes sur ses genoux, et son front entre ses mains.

« ils l’ont plongé dans un coma artificiel. Souffle-t-elle.

Derek prend une inspiration tremblante, et sent sa peur diminuer. Un peu.

Mélissa continue :

-ils ne voulaient pas qu’il souffre trop, pour lui permettre de se remettre de ses blessures.

Au fur et à mesure qu’elle parle, son ton se fait de plus en plus détaché, comme si cela l’aidait à supporter ses propres paroles.

-il a des côtes cassées, une épaule démise. Sa cheville est… Elle s’étrangle un peu, se racle la gorge et se force à poursuivre. Est dans un sale état. Peut-être… Peut-être qu’il pourra remarcher, un jour. Je ne … on ne sait pas, c’est trop tôt pour se prononcer, la blessure n’a pas été traitée à temps, mais elle ne s’est, par miracle, pas infectée. Sinon, il aurait fallu l’amputer. Il a… de nombreuses égratignures, griffures et hématomes, dont certains laisserons des cicatrices. Pour ce qui est des blessures internes… certains organes ont été gravement touchés, il a eu besoin de chirurgie. Il a pris des coups sur la tête, mais on n’arrive pas à savoir si son cerveau a subi des dommages. Je ne… je ne sais pas combien de temps ils vont le laisser dans le coma. Peut-être deux ou trois semaines, le temps de le laisser récupérer…

Quand elle se tait, le silence dans la pièce est plus lourd qu’une chape de plomb.

-il.. il va s’en sortir alors ? murmure Scott.

Mélissa relève la tête, et fixe son fils avec des yeux brulants.

-physiquement, il devrait guérir, mais on ne peut toujours pas être totalement positif, cela dépendra des résultats des analyses cérébrales. Mentalement, je ne sais pas. Dans quel état tu es, quand tu te fais battre et violer ?

Scott a un hoquet étranglé, mais ne confirme pas. La voix de Mélissa se teinte de colère.

-je veux que vous m’expliquiez COMMENT cela a pu arriver. COMMENT se fait-il qu’il disparaisse  et que je sois la dernière au courant ??? COMMENT ? elle hurle le dernier mot, et tout le monde sursaute.

Le visage du Shériff se teinte d’une souffrance sans nom, et c’est avec la voix d’un homme brisé qu’il murmure :

-je ne le savais pas non plus….

Mélissa ouvre la boucle, d’un air de totale surprise.

-ton fils disparait et tu ne t’alarme pas John ??? il… Il est le seul membre de ta famille encore vivant après… après la mort de Claudia, et tu as toujours été protecteur. Que s’est il passé ? et toi Malia ? Pas de nouvelles de ton petit ami et tu ne t’inquêtes pas ? et toi Scott ? enfin, ton meilleur ami et toi n’avez pas passé plus d’une journée l’un sans l’autre ! et vous tous ? un membre de la meute disparait, un de vos amis, et PERSONNE ne s’inquiète ???

Scott pousse un gémissement pitoyable.

-arrête maman..

-Si, moi. Grogne Derek d’une voix grave. Il sent une fureur sans précédent l’envahir. Moi je me suis inquiété. Cela faisait des mois que je n’avais pas envoyé de message à Stiles, et que lui non plus. Je me suis interrogé, au départ, puis je me suis dit qu’il devait bouder et qu’il finirait bien par appeler. Quand j’ai vu que son dernier message remontait à près de deux mois, je me suis dit que ça ne lui ressemblait pas de m’ignorer aussi longtemps, et je l’ai appelé. Quand il a décroché, c’était pour me supplier de l’aider, entre deux hurlements de douleur. Alors je suis revenu à beacon hills en urgence, pour me faire envoyer balader par Scott, qui disait que Stiles n’en valait pas la peine. Alors, moi aussi, je veux des explications.

Tous les regards convergent vers l’Alpha, qui ferme les yeux, envahis par la honte.

-j’ai cru Théo, dit-il, et sa voix est un murmure voilé de souffrance et de regrets. Il est venu me voir, et m’a dit que Stiles avait pété un plomb. Qu’il avait massacré Donhovan. Et j’ai… je l’ai cru. J’ai pensé… que Stiles avait craqué à cause du nogitsuné et qu’il… qu’il se comportait comme Peter l’aurait fait. Alors j’ai… j’ai banni Stiles. C’était il y a près de deux mois. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus le voir, ni qu’il approche un membre de la meute. Et j’ai prévenu le shériff… je lui ai raconté ce que Théo m’avait dit.

\- et moi, continue John, j’ai… j’ai dit à Stiles que… qu’il n’avait plus sa place sous mon toit et que dès qu’il aurait l’âge légal, il devrait partir. Je l’ai traité de meurtrier… je lui ait mêle interdit de m’appeler Papa. Finit-il en gémissant, avant d(éclater en sanglots déchirants.

Derek contemple le Shériff avec dégoût. Il ne voit qu’un homme détruit, rongé par ce qu’il a fait, mais il n’arrive pas à ressentir une once de pitié. Et si lui n’y arrivait pas, comment Stiles le pourrait-il ?

-personne n’a donc essayé d’écouter ses explications ?

-non. Marmonne Scott en reniflant. Je l’ai repoussé à chaque fois.

-alors cela fait deux mois qu’il est isolé, sans amis ni famille sur qui compter ? demande Mélissa, les yeux remplis de larmes. Il n’est pas venu chercher mon aide….

-Ni la mienne. Marmonne Deaton. Le vétérinaire est pâle, et ses yeux ne décollent pas du sol. Je suppose qu’il devait s’inquiéter de notre réaction… C’est compréhensible, voyant la réaction de tous ceux qui l’entouraient, il n’a pas pensé que nous réagirions autrement… mais j’ai une question importante. Depuis combien de temps avait-il disparu avant que vous ne le trouviez ?

Le temps semble s’arrêter. Tous regardent Deaton comme s’ils ne comprenaient pas sa question.

Le vétérinaire regarde Mélissa.

-certaines de ses blessures semblaient vraiment anciennes.

Mélissa hoche la tête.

Malia prend une inspiration :

-je crois qu’il… que ça faisait deux semaines.

Tous la regardent, pétrifiés.

-QUOI ? hurle Derek.

-Non. Souffle Chris.

-il a subit ça pendant deux semaines… chuchote Mélissa, ses larmes coulant désormais librement.

-Pourquoi n’as-tu rien dit ??? crie Scott.

Malia se lève, les traits déformés par la fureur.

-et qu’est-ce que tu aurais fait ? tu m’as toi-même donné l’ordre de ne pas lui parler ou de communiquer avec lui de quelque manière que ce soit ! j’ai juste remarqué qu’il ne venait plus en cours ! jamais je ne me serais doutée que Théo…

Elle s’arrête brutalement et se rassoit, sa colère coupée.

-nous faisions tous confiance à Théo.

-Mais il… je ne comprends pas. Marmonne Derek. Ça ne faisait pas si longtemps qu’il était dans la meute, pourquoi lui avez-vous plus fait confiance qu’a Stiles ?

La meute prend l’air penaud, et c’est Liam qui répond :

-il était gentil. Ils nous a aidés, nous a sauvés. Il n’avait rien de soupçonnable.

-Stiles n’était pas d’accord. Souffle Malia. Il nous as prévenu, a dit qu’il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez lui. Je ne l’ai pas écouté…

Mélissa pousse un soupir, et Derek a l’impression qu’elle n’a même plus la force d’être en colère. Elle semble juste vaincue, défaite par ce qu’il s’est passé, et qu’elle ne peut effacer, quand bien même elle le souhaiterait de toute la force de son être.

Derek ressent exactement la même chose. Enfoui sous des tonnes de colère. Il se lève lentement menaçant, avec une attitude de chasseur qui lui attire le regard méfiant de Scott.

-je vais te frapper. Gronde-t-il, en regardant Scott dans les yeux.

Mélissa a un hoquet, et se tend, comme si elle voulait s’interposer entre les deux loups.

-ça n’arrangera rien Derek. Soupire-t-elle.

-Non. Admet Derek. Mais ça va me soulager. Et vous aussi, je vais vous frapper. Gronde-t-il en fixant le Shériff.

L’homme le regarde, mais il n’y a plus une once de défit dans ses prunelles. Pas même la menace « fait gaffe, je suis le shériff tout de même ».

-Tu peux me faire ce que tu veux Derek, ça ne m’atteindra pas. La seule chose qui m’importe, c’est Stiles, pour le reste…. Il laisse sa phrase en suspend, mais Derek l’attrape au vol.

-Vous croyez qu’il va vous pardonner ?

Le Shériff trésaille, Scott gémit et la meute retient sa respiration. Mais Derek n’en a pas fini. Il a des comptes à régler, et compte bien frapper fort, là où ça fait mal.

-vous croyez qu’il va pardonner à qui que ce soit ici ? Amis ou famille ? vous croyez qu’il va vous pardonner de l’avoir abandonné pendant des mois et de l’avoir laissé se faire kidnapper, torturer et violer pendant des jours ? même moi je ne mériterais pas son pardon, même si je me mettais à genoux !

-Je ne crois pas, déclare Mélissa d’un ton extrêmement calme malgré son visage pâle comme la mort, que tu sois en mesure de dire ce que Stiles va décider ou faire quand il se réveillera.

-Ce n’est pas la peine d’envenimer les choses Derek, pas maintenant. Supplie à mi-voix Chris.

Mais Scott se lève. Ses yeux sont écarlates de colère, et il gronde tout bas.

-tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? tu crois que je suis fier de ce qu’il s’est passé ? tu crois que je ne m’en veux pas ? je vais tout faire pour m’excuser. Je ne le laisserais plus jamais tomber.

Derek vomit un flot d'insultes, explose de rage et frappe Scott de toutes ses forces, l’envoyant d’un énorme coup de poing s’écraser contre le mur, dont tout le plâtre s’effondre, laissant apparaître le béton fissuré derrière.

-C’EST TROP TARD ! TU L’AS ABANDONNE, TU L’AS FAIT SE SENTIR SEUL, TU L’AS SEPARE DE SON PERE PARCE QUE TU REFUSAIS DE L’ECOUTER ! TU AS LAISSE THEO FAIRE CE QU’IL VOULAIT DE LUI PARCE QUE TU FAIS COMME SI LE MONDE ETAIT BON ET PACIFIQUE! TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE !  TU N’AS LAISSE AUCUNE CHANCE A STILES, TU NE LUI AS MONTRE AUCUNE PITIE, ET TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS EN FAIRE PREUVE ? TU NE MERITES MEME PAS DE T’EXCUSER ! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS QUE TU LUI PARLE ! JE NE VEUX MEME PAS QUE TU POSES TES YEUX SUR LUI !

-Derek ! hurle Chris en se levant. Ne mets pas tout sur le dos de Scott ! le chasseur ne recule pas devant les crocs de Derek, et ne se démonte pas :

-ça suffit. Ce n’est pas à toi de décider de ce qui se passera entre Stiles et Scott. Vu ce qu’il a traversé, je pense qu’il appréciera de retrouver le contrôle de sa vie. Scott n’est pas le seul responsable. Deaton et moi-même n’avons pas remarqué votre disparition avant que Scott soit en retard pour son travail, encore moins celle de Stiles.

Mélissa se lève, et ajoute :

-va prendre l’air. Personne ne pourra voir Stiles avant un bon moment de toute façon. En fait, vous devriez tous aller prendre l’air. Cela fait près d’une journée que vous êtes là. Je vous appellerais dès que j’aurais des nouvelles.

Derek laisse échapper un grondement furieux, et se tourne vers Scott. L’Alpha est prostré contre le mur, des larmes nouvelles sur ses joues, et regarde devant lui d’un air affligé de douleur. Derek ne se sent même pas coupable. Il n’a plus les épaules assez larges pour ça. Il est déjà écrasé sous celle qu’il ressent vis-à-vis de sa famille et de Stiles. Il lui lâche un dernier grondement mauvais, et sort de la pièce. Avant que la porte ne se referme, il entend la voix de Lydia pour la première fois depuis qu’ils sont à l’hôpital : « _Stiles ne nous pardonnera jamais_  ». La porte se ferme avec un claquement qui résonne dans le couloir, et Derek se surprend à prier de toutes ses forces que ce ne sois pas une prophétie de Banshee.

**Author's Note:**

> J'aime Stiles. Mais ça ne se voit pas :)


End file.
